Same soul
by madhatterweirdperson
Summary: sorry couldnt get title right, but the story is mainly of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Both jet black messy hair... Sea green eyes... Both big destiny... Both have a big bad bully  enemy Kronus, Volermort  what happenes when they unite?
1. Percy Jackson becomes a god

You see up till now my life has been a succsesfull life... well in the greek part of my family.

I ran down the beach of camp half blood coming late for my meeting with Hermes. Today is my 19 birthday and Hermes told me to meet him at the beach today why? because he said that he has some things for me.

I ran the whole length but I didnt see him so I sat down on the beach, suddenly I hear a huffing and puffing behind me.

"Hermes" I said standing up.

"Yes sorry for coming late, I m really pressed for time, please sign here, here and here. Oh and on this sheet to. Thank you." Then he dissapered in a cloud of smoke. I srugged and looked at the pile of pakages next to me. The first one was from tyson, a thing he made for me it was a cap from smilie. I smiled how did he know it cam out yesturday and any guy wearing it was concidered cool.

I put it on, nothing happened. But then I saw on the inner under part of the hat I saw a little button, I pressed it and immidiatly it chaged into a full batlle armour.I stared at it, then i saw a letter attached to it, it read.

Hope you like it,

Happy birthday,  
>Your brother<br>Tyson.

P.S. Actually half brother.

I smiled at that and transformed the armour into a cap again.

My next present was from my mom, it was a booklet with photos of my life so far.

Annabeths present was a square shape.

I opened it and I discovered a whole set on how to drive and stuff like that and there was even a appointment in two weeks to get my driving licence. Now that was awesome.

I saw a present from my father, I opened it and found a letter, Hope you like it and happy birthday. suddenly in the corner of the box I saw a roughly packaged present, I picked it up and shook it nothing clancked around.

Inside I saw an awesome beyond awesome t-shirt it glowed with all the different colours of the sea. I put it on and smelt the sea instantly, awesome. I saw there was a last package. I read from who it was and my eyes widened.

I opened it and inside there was a letter with an alarm clock next to it. On the alarm clock it said. 30 secs till birthday. Suddenly a light erupted from the box. and the last thing I saw. Yes the last thing I saw was the alarm clock saying 24 secs left till birthday. Before I fell I glanced at the letter.

Perseus this is the present from all the gods and goddesses, except poseidon we heard he gave you hid own present.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"DO you think that it was good to cheat Poseidon and Perseus like that?" Zeus asked the council. Everyone was there except Poseidon of course.<p>

"Lord Zeus I think that we did the right thing after all it was a present for his birthday."

"Yes but...-" Zeus was interrupted by Poseidon bombbing into the room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SO-"

"CALM DOWN POSEIDON"

"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN WHEN HIS BREATHING AND PULSE STOPPED AND HES D-D-DEA-DEAD!" Poseidon forced out the last words.

"CALM DOWN POSEIDON YOUR SON IS NOT DEAD HE IS RIGHT NOW IN APOLLOS CARE AND THAT MEANS THAT HE IS IN GOOD CARE!"

Poseidon stared at the rest of the gods and instantly relaxed.

"Hes not dead?"

"No... You see as a present for his birthday we decided that... we would... make him a god."

"You made my son a what?"

"A god"

"Zeus you will pay for that, some day when we are alone."

He stormed out of the room shouting.

* * *

><p>I looked around the room my vision blurry.<p>

Then after a few blinks my vision cleared. But then I realized my vision wasnt the same. I saw every single detail in the room every little thing happening around. Finally I looked at my surroundings trying to identify where I was. All my bed sheets were covered in blood. I looked at them with a bit of ewwww.

So well pretty much I was in a king size bed with a desk in the corner for something, there was a huge window on the far wall looking over to to the sea, I was pretty much on the cliff at the edge of it with the forest behind me. I came out of bed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a stack of clothes on an armchair. I picked them up and looked at them.

They were certainly not my size, they were for a 170 cm guy, but still they were pretty cool. The t-shirt and pants were from guicci and the trousers and shoes were from gap and prada. Who ever had given the other guest these clothes surely cared about them.

I then unfolded them and just put them on my body and with a start I realized they were my size.

sO I put them on, they fit perfectly just right.

I combed my hair and tied my shoes.

"I see you have already put those clothes on the whole council is waiting so why dont we go there Zeus has something important to tell you." I spun round and I saw Apollo there.

"Hey lord Apollo" I bowed.

"Awww Perseus that is awfully nice of you to bow for me like that but, you know... you are a higher status now and we call each other mates..." I flinched when he said my name.

"What do you mean by higher status, and dont call me Perseus I dont like it..."

"Sorry orders from Zeus have to call you Perseus. and Zeus told us not to tell you about the higher status cause he wants to tell you himself."

"Right well then I want answers and I want to see Zeus."

"Well then lets go, everyone has been waiting." And with that he walked out.

I followed him around the mazes of Olympus. Then we came out of an alley way and straight into the main road. Up to the throne room we went. Just at the doors Apollo teleported away. I took in a deep breath and walked through the doors.

There was Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Dionisus (which was as always looking bored), Hephaestus, Hades (dont ask me why he was there) Hermes and Apollo. I wondered why the goddesses wernt there.

"We have heard that you woke up and we decided to hold a meeting immidiatly."

"Yes and?"

"Well you see our present for your birthday actually exploded a bit early, the present was to make you a god. you see we had a little problem in the alarm clock and it exploded 29 seconds before it was your birthday, so youre really still 18 and you never got to 19. You got that?" I stared at Zeus stunned then my mouth fell open. A smirk passed over Ares's face.

"So were kind of sorry, I hate in admiting that Im wrong. so there and on that happy note we have to tell you that you will be the god of... well sorry cant tell you that yet you have to find them out yourself, but we know your sacred animal, that is a... white wolf the size of a horse."

"Nice" I muttered.

" Then you will have a cabin at that demigod camp. And a table at the demigod camp too. Oh yes and we know one more thing. demigods must call you lord Perseus. On Olympus minor gods lord Perseus and the Olympians Perseus. Also there is a new Olympian, the 12 are now the 13 Olympians. Your throne sits by your fathers.

I heard Poseidon whispering something to Zeus.

"Poseison just remembered something very imortant your mansion."

"Oh Zeus really I dont need that you just gave so much to me."

"Noncence as much as I might not want to give you a mansion, every god needs one. We alredy built one with exactly the same chambers as you just left just in another mansion right over a cliff looking over to the ocean I think you will like it there."

"Well then thank you Zeus."

"Council dissmissed." Every god dissapered, I walked over to my throne slowly and looked at it. Currently there was no picture or anything on the throne. I sat down. Immidiatly I felt a rush of power and I grew. I grew and grew till I was about 15-16 feet high. Then I realized I was among the tallest of the gods.

They were all about 12-16. So now I was supposed to find what my domains and powers were.

"Perseus Im sorry for not finding out what the gods wanted to do to you. You do realize you never became 19?"

" Yes I do. I just lost my frineds." I felt tears gathering in my eyes. But that wasnt the only reason I was crying, my mom too.

" Perseus-"

"Dont call me that!" I felt my eyes flaring up with anger, Poseidon put up his hands as a sign of self defence.

"Sorry Perseus but you heard Zeus." I sighed. "Anyways thats not what I came for, I came to help you find your domains and your powers."

"Oh..."

"So then lets start. first with the simple things. Basics of a god. Teleport to the other side of the room and tell me where you are going to go, all you have to do is imagine the place you want to go to with your minds eye."

"Right. So Im going to try to go right next to that oil lamp." I closed my eyes took in a deep breath and I imagined I was on the other side of the room. I felt a swoosh and I opened my eyes. I was in the place I had said to would be.

"Very good Perseus now come back." I came back.

"Good now lets try healing yourself." It went on like that for a long time, soon I mastered the basics of being a god. But Poseidon pressed me to do them again and again.

" Well then Perseus, I guess I cant teach you anymore so you have to do the rest. Bye!" He left in a puf of smoke leaving a trace of the ocean. Then I teleported to camp, it was exactly the same morning when I had gone it was as if I had only been gone for 1 hour or two. I found the pacages on the beach and I took them back to my cabin.

I put on the hat Tyson gave me and went down to practice my swordcraft in the arena.

* * *

><p>I fought everyone brutaly, beating everyone in a matter of seconds.<p>

Some people stared at me umbeliving. But everytime I fought someone I felt that riptide wasnt right in my hand, not that it was heavy or light it just didnt feel right. Next I went to Annabeth, my ancient greek teacher.

She looked at me suprised when I read a whole paragraph without stumbleing, I guess that was another of my godly stuff.

I remembered what my next class was noooo, archery.

**Perseus we just found out another thing about you, you are supposed to be skilled at archery**

I almost fell when I heard Zeus's voice in my head. Great so archery was my domain and I was super bad at it.

Chiron as always was already there.

"Hi Chiron"

"Why so gloomy today...?"

"Skilled at archery" I muttered.

"Sorry didnt catch that?"

"Forget about it." He looked at me searching for any answers.

"Well then Percy here is your bow and arrow and Ill tell you again you have to pull your arm back then let go."

"Yes sir." I notched the arrow and pulled back just as he had told me. The I let it go. The arrow seemed to get a sense of direction and in a matter of seconds it was going the right direction, not into Chirons tail, thankfully.

The arrow sped to the bullseye, it seemed to happen in slowmotion. It fell right in the middle.

"Wow... Percy since when did you start to be a professional in archery, I have to admit I cant teach you anything more if youre that good."

I couldnt reply, I had always been the worst at camp in archery. I guess Zeus was right. So I sent him a messege.

**Thanks Zeus that was very nice of you to tell me in advance I estimate about 30-40 seconds before.**

**You welcome and Perseus when Chiron says Perseus twise more tell him to talk to you as sir or Lord or lord Perseus. Dont you remember what I told you?**

**Yes sir**

"Percy are you alright?"

" Yep" There it was one down.

I had a little climb on the lava mountain where I burnt myself, and ichor flew out. I tried to swipe it away but it wouldnt go, then I tried touching it to heal it but it didnt work, I ran to the sea where it instatly healed.

When I was there I saw suddenly on the dock, Annabeth was kissing some kid. When they turned round I saw it was Fred an Apollo kid.

"Annabeth, What are you doing?" She looked round and finally saw me

"Oh... Percy its not what it looks like."

"Yeah, I see it clearly, youre cheating on me!" Anger started flowing me, I let it go through me.

"No Percy... Percy... Percy... Percy... ur eyes... their glowing" I didnt care. I felt my eyes glow with a really bright turquise.

"Yeah well you see this doesnt that scare you." As I said that I teleported to a place right behind her.

"Percy how do you know ho to do that?"

"How do you think, Oh and plus its Lord Perseus to you!" Anger flowed through me and I let it go. A huge wave about the size of the twin towers (when they were alive) rose into the air and was about to splash on them when I decided that would kill them and Thalia, Grover and all the other campers would hate me.

So instead I let it fall in the sea again and turned into my white wolf. I ran up to them and jumped over them. Immidiatly I fell into the sea. I was sure to push them back a bit. Just before I fell I sent a small wave at them.

"Percy..." was the last thing I heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeths POV<strong>

I looked down at the water. Percy had just tried to kill me. I stood up said bye to Fred and ran over to the big house.

"Chiron! Chiron." I said out of breath. "Chiron Percy, he wihte wolf, giant wave, twin towers, about to die.

"Quiet down Child! I know that he is a god, I saw him today shoot an arrow today."

"Who are you talking about!" Mr.D said.

"Percy!" Me and Chiron shouted at the same time.

"oh yes it was a present for his birthday."

"What?" We both asked/exclaimed.

Dionisus left.

"So I see that was a present for Percys birthday, good present if you asked me, and I wonder why they would do such a thing to a half-blood?"

"I have no idea, maybe its because he is the hero that saved olympus?"

"Yes right, right, right you are."

"So what do we do now?"

"Best we keep this to ourselves, but you said something about a giant white wolf?"

" Yes I did."

"well then we already know his sacred animal..."

"Sacred animal?"

"A sacred animal is the ani-"

"I know what a sacred animal is!"

"then why do you ask?"

"I wasnt asking it like that but like wow. It wasnt even a question really"

"Ah, well then better not tell anyone. Yet..."

"Well then Chiron Im going." I left out the door and went to the beach. I sat down and whispered to the sea.

"Im very sorry Percy."

* * *

><p>I stayed under the water for some time with the preassure of the water on top of me.<p>

Then suddenly over me I saw a shadow. Then I heard four little words escaping from the second half-blood I hated. (Clarisse is the first one)

I looked a little closer and I saw the half-bloods hair falling down in curls.

Then I walked away in disgust.

As I sat there in the tides I felt a tug everytime the waves came closer to the shore. pulling in and out, in and out. Just like that.

Then Zeus called me.

**Perseus come to Olympus now. We have found your domains. **

As always I heard that in my head. I teleported to Olymus right on my throne.

"Good Perseus you came on time. I have callled a council, well only with you. We have found your domains, but all the other olympians decided that they couldnt come so they went to do their thing so that left me with you little-" I coughed.

"Sorry, anyways youre the god of... tides, natural disasters, athletism and archery. Thats it I think, you may go, wait decorate your throne first." I clicked my fingers and there it was a hurrucane, an eruption of a volcano, a tsunami and an earthquake.

"Oh and Perseus before you leave I must tell you, no other god can mess with your domains, use them control them or step into them even Poseidon. So 40 kilometers before the tides roll onto the beach or stones, No ones allowed there without invitation, well gods obviously. Dont forget they are allowed on the beach of course." He smiled, which I thought I would never live to see. (and thats a pretty long time.)

I was actually suprised that now my father couldnt touch my domain which used to be his. I mean earthquakes he was famous for it before.

Just as I was making my way to my cliff I heard a swish behind me. I spun round there was my father.

"Hi father..."

"Hello son. I would like to tell you that I am a bit mad that you took part of my domain away, but it doesnt matter... You know it was a fright just now when I was having my nap I felt something wrong. I searched myself and found part of my domain taken but when I found out it was to you I was releived."

"Yeah."

"I just want to tell you son, I am proud of you, but also your new powers will be activated in about 30 secs so I should be leaving, Ive seen this before and trust me Im not ready to see it again." I gulped.

"Nah I was just kidding, but I do have to go." As soon as he left I felt a something rush through me. I fell to the floor wriggleing. I started twisting and churning. Then suddenly I felt like an energy ball had been stuck into my brain and I yelped in pain.

Then the pain fell away and I felt power exploding inside of me and consuming me. Yeah I bet this looked pretty bad. Then suddenly it all stopped. I stood up with a horrible pain in my head. I almost fell again.

When I regained my normalness I zapped to my mansion. I immidiatly took a shower. When I came out I wrapped a towel over everything up till my hip. When I walked by the mirror I stopped dead and walked back then I looked at myself with a mouth wide open. So yes Zeus had made me a god of Athletism, I could plainly see it. I probably had more muscles then Ares or Zeus but I still had a really agilitic type of body, flexible.

Then my eyes fell on the eight pack. Right I think Zeus overdid me.

Then after that my eyes fell on my head. That wasnt possible, my hair was blonde! My eyelashes, my eyebrows my hair! I stared at my hair for some time then I realized that I had a fringe that covered my eyes half-way and the hair on most on my hair reached about mid neck. My lips were straight, even but then curved a bit at the corners.

There were no scars or wrinkles on my face. Or on my body, Just one that was right on my shoulder. Which I suppose Zeus had put there for my appearance to look a bit more aaarg like a man. I found my closet full of clothes, I chose a cool gap kind of set. T-shirt with a smily devil shorts and my shoes were scateboarding ones. I made my hair flick to the side so that my fringe was slightly curved to the left.

And of course I put on the cap that Tyson gave me for my never happened birthday. Now I was a regular teenager... well kind of.


	2. Harry Potter plans a trip to New York

A/N

sorry Guys I couldnt update yet soon though! (I hope)

* * *

><p>Harry Potter POV<p>

I slammed my head against the book I was holding.

"Shoot how could I be so stupid!"

"Dont worry youll still pass the test..."

"But it was a failior"

"What test?" Said Hermione joining in our conversaition.

"Harry just had his driving test." Ron smirked.

"Hey guys I need to go home to Ginny, I have to pack my stuff."

"For what?" Ron said with a smirk.

"I need to go to New York"

"For What?" Ron asked again with Hermione giving him a questioning look.

"Theres this guy, a wizard who wants to talk to me about our fight with Voldermort. I dont know. Its kinda wierd. But still."

"How come we cant come?"

"I never said you couldnt come." I said with a smile.

"Just I can say you might not be able to catch up with me..."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked from the corner of Rons bedroom.

"Well becuase I just got..." I pulled out my new broom.

" Wow Harry where'dyou get that?" Said Ron a wow apearing on his face.

"I got it from the quidditch shop, just... the creator of the brooms John told me that he would give me this broom because I killed Voldermort. And her it is."

" Wow!"

"And you can actually change the speed on the broom, you move this thing and then-"

"But Harry! Come on just get there on Plane with us. We can go together."

"No!"

"Then what transport should we take?"

"Train should be fine..." Hermione jumped at me and hugged me.

"Thank you Harry! Thank you!"

"Come on lets go"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry short chapter!<strong>

**But last was several pages long!**

**Thanks for reading! Please reveiw!  
><strong>


	3. Meeting, and sorting

**Thanks for reading so far!**

* * *

><p>Percys POV<p>

I walked to the empire state building, slightly late for my meeting with mom.

She still didnt know about the whole thing. I had decided to walk there I could use the air and also, a god had everything easy so why not walk there instead of teleport.

I started running knowing I was late. The humans waved their fists when I shoved them slightly to the side. Gosh this sidewalk was crowded. Suddenly a guy moved ahead of me and revealed a guy running straigt at me.

We collided. As I stood up I felt blood tickleing down my face. I quickly touched the place and the blood was gone. Oh no I had forgotten! It was ichor anyone could have seen it.

"Oh Im very sorry sir!"

"Doesnt matter..." I saw the girl behind the guy looking at me odly.

"What?" I asked at her annoyed.

"Come with me" She said.

The girl/woman pulled us into an alley.

"What?" I asked around.

"I saw what you did, tell me who and what you are." She pulled out a wand. Oh no now wizards.

"Oh well I guess it wont hurt to tell my secret to a couple of humans... You see Im a..." I willed their wands all into my hand. "a god, Perseus Jackson, nice to meet you."

"Yeah right." The red headed guy challenged me. "Give me my wand back." I gave it back. "And to my friends." I gave them all back.

"Anyways I gotta go, have a meeting at the empire state building."

"Wait." I stoped walking.

"what?"

"tell me of what are you the god of and of what community." I stared at them confused.

"Will this tell you?" I touched my cap, it turned into my suit.

"Youre from ancient Greece."

"Yep, well not exactly, my ansestors are, believe it or not I was transformed into a god as a birthday present from the gods, but I suspect it was because... I threw Kronos back to tartarus for another couple millenia"

"What, you what?" it was the first time the guy who bumped into me said something.

"Hey, I could say, you look a lot like a son of Poseidon! What are your names?"

"Why should we tell you?" The red headed boy said.

"Well I thought it was only fair if you told me your names after I told you mine."

"Well I think we should, Im Harry Potter, killer of Voldermort, thats Ron Weasly, and thats Hermione, and what do you mean by son of Poseidon."

"oh, my gods, you dont know the Greek gods and goddesses? well then I guess not, so Poseidon is zeuss and Hades brother, they are the big three, he is the god of the sea. And I am his son."

"Holy shit!" Ron said.

"well I guess that Ill see you some day again, wait no actually Im going to take you to camp half-blood."

"whats that?"

"Oh just a camp for demigods." Hermione gasped.

"Yes Hermione **you **are demigods." I lunged at them and teleported them to the big house.

"Hey Chiron!"

"Perseus, where have you been, I heard you tried to k-" He sighed. " I see you have brought new campers.

"Yeah, they are demigods **and **wizards."

"Wow, thats really cool"

"come with me heros I will show you around camp." Ron, Hermione and Harry were pulled out of the big house by Chrion.

* * *

><p><strong>Rons POV<strong>

I was pulled out of the cabin by the creepy guy. Perseus followed us with a grave face, I wondered what had made him like that, so I shrugged.

I saw Percy look around the camp for someone and then his eyes focused on someone and he stared walking towards the person, I shrugged again and followed Chiron.

"Sir are you really the Chiron from the myths?"

"Yes." Suddenly he started to grown and in a few seconds he was a horse man. A centaur I guessed, it was in the movie of Narnia I saw, in Prince Caspian.

From then on I walked next to him in the upper part.

"Sir, i, we cant stay here, we have a family in London, we've gotta go, and plus we have an interveiw tomorrow."

"You may live but it wil be sueisde." Chiron shrugged. " but if you want to stay we will have to sort you into a cabin, but since you have not been claimed yet, you will be put into the Hermes cabin for now.

"Actually maybe not." I heard Perseus say behind us. He was pointing on top of our heads.

"Well then all hail, Harry son of Poseidon, Hermione daughter of Athena, Ron son of Perseus, you will be put into your cabins now."


	4. Finding out

Harrys POV

Everytime I saw Percy, he always smiled and then dissapeared, I saw him talking with tom a lot of times.

The one thing that I hated was that we looked so alike and he was... a bastard. We both had green eyes, and okay he told me he used to have jet black messy hair before he was turned into a god.

I kept on tying to run away from him because he kreeped me out. But he somehow found me everytime I left.

"why do you keep running away from me?" I winced

"Because I get annoyed from you" He looked stunned and I saw his eyes glow. In the coner of my eye I saw his the sea starting to churn up and the tides were turning a grayish colour, his shirt turned the same colour. Then it all suddenly stopped.

"You know youre lucky to be a son of Poseidon, but very unlucky to have two half-brothers, that are gods, as enemies." I gulped hard, I saw a smirk pass through his face and he dissapeared.

I had to say my cabin was pretty cool, it had the coolest waterfall ever and a sea sent in the air. The only thing I didnt have, was a friend in the cabin. I saw Ron a couple of times at the camp but most of our activities were seperate.

Hermione was in several classes with me, but not enough. I saw a blonde woman in her cabin that was obviously a rival with Percy because every time they saw each other, she sent him a glare and he sent her an even more dangerous glare.

The class which I was in best, was probably swordcraft. Archery was horrible, I saw Ron there a couple of times making perfect bullseyes. How the heck did the guy do that?

I liked to sit by the beach and apparently Ron too. I saw him looking at the tides as if he was speaking to them. It was creepy. At the meals I had to sit by my own, it was kindof sad.

RONS POV

In my very first archery class I was put into the experienced class. And I had never even practiced with one. SO how could I be in experienced. I later learned that my father... Perseus... Percy was actually about 30 he told me he didnt know.

"Wait dad, then how can you be my father if is my father too?"

"Lets just saw I was possesing him when your mother had you."

"YOU WERE WHAT?"

"I was possesing him."

"oh, I have one more question, what are you the god of, you never told me."

"oh, I didnt? well then I guess I forgot. So what am I the god of... so tides, archery, athletisim and natural disasters.

"Thats a lot of things."

"yeah... and you can cotroll some of them."


End file.
